From the new soul
by B-Rabitto
Summary: La vie désormais commune de Satoru et Saki Asahina aurait dû se poursuivre ainsi jusqu'à leur mort. Mais le destin s'acharne et décide de faire revenir Shun, leur ami d'enfance qui avait disparu en laissant un énorme vide derrière lui. / Spoilers / Yaoi / Satoshun
1. Introduction

À toi, Azu, qui m'a fait découvrir ton anime préféré, assez spécial mais génial dans son genre, qui a le don de me prendre aux tripes...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Personnages principaux appartenant à la série de roman écrit par Yusuke Kishi.**

* * *

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Satoru se réveilla en sursaut. Même si son dos n'avait pas décollé du matelas, il haletait, son regard fou rivé sur le plafond. Le soleil matinal illuminait déjà l'ensemble de la pièce et aucun bruit mise à part sa respiration ne semblait exister. Il avait encore rêver de Shun. De ce garçon de 14 ans dont, même après 17 ans, hantait encore l'esprit de Saki. N'était-ce pas injuste ? Alors que lui qui avait eu une relation avec cet individus, ne recevait aucun signe de la part de ce défunt, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son visage...

Satoru posa son avant-bras sur son front, reprenant une respiration normale tandis qu'il sentait Saki bouger légèrement à côté de lui. Au moins ne l'avait-il pas réveillé... C'est avec un long soupir qu'il se leva le plus discrètement possible, fuyant la chambre à coucher. Il referma la porte et tomba nez à nez devant un chat corrompu. Celui-ci le toisa avant de simplement l'ignorer pour aller se poser dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune homme demeura pensif tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas en avant. Il était assez tôt sans qu'il ne sache l'heure... Il comptait juste boire un verre d'eau et se rendormir une heure de plus, l'esprit peut-être un peu plus paisible, lorsqu'il entendit des miaulements aigus. Satoru se tourna vers l'énorme félin couché dans un coin qui feignait l'innocence. Il mit son verre de côté avant de suivre un couloir qui débouché sur l'entrée de la maison. À l'intersection des deux, il baissa son regard améthyste vers sa droite et vit sans surprise le panier qui abritait les 11 chatons corrompus qui venaient de fêter leur premier mois. Non, le plus surprenant fut sûrement le garçonnet qui avait kidnappé l'un des rejetons pour le blottir dans ses bras. Ce dernier, accroupi, repoussa ses cheveux couleur chocolat pour relever son regard parfaitement éveillé vers le nouveau venu. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à être vu ici, surtout à cette heure.

**-Bonjour, otou-san.**


	2. Réalité

**Disclaimer : Personnages principaux appartenant à la série de roman écrit par Yusuke Kishi.**

* * *

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Finalement, Satoru avait renvoyer son enfant se coucher, lui interdisant de prendre l'un des chatons dans son lit. En plus que celui ci allait miauler comme un fou, il ne désirait pas que son fils s'attache à ces créatures. La famille abritait déjà un couple de ces énormes chats, et un troisième n'était pas envisageable. Le châtain savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à les donner, à cause de cette menace que ces animaux communiquaient encore aux personnes qui les connaissaient comme des envoyés de la mort de leurs enfants. Même aujourd'hui, Satoru se demandait comment Saki pouvait en avoir 13 sous son toit, elle qui avait vécu cette peur et cru le témoignage de Mamoru au point de presque revivre les événements que ce dernier avait traversé. Si Satoru s'était fait plus rapidement à leurs présences que quiconque dans le village, c'est probablement parce que sa grand-mère en avait comme compagnon pour prendre le thé et qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps pour avoir eu un problème avec eux... De plus, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, éliminer une telle créature lui semblait facile, si c'était nécessaire. La génération à laquelle appartenait Shun serait guérie de ce mal. Parce que oui, son fils portait le prénom de la personne énigmatique que ses parents ne pourraient plus jamais oublier, de cette façon là...

Lorsque Satoru regagna le lit, sa femme vint se glisser contre lui dans un demi-sommeil, pour y chercher du réconfort et un barrage contre les rayons du soleil, qui gagnaient en puissance au fil des minutes. L'homme répondit à sa requête, se tourna sur le côté pour la prendre dans ses bras et se rendormir ainsi. Il y parvint au bout d'une longue demi-heure, d'un sommeil tout d'abord très léger dans un premier temps.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Lorsque Saki se réveilla, elle se retrouva proche du visage assoupi de son mari. Comme si il n'avait jamais quitté le lit, elle vint passer sa main entre les quelques mèches folles de ce dernier, qui s'acharnaient à défier la gravité. Satoru grimaça un peu dans son sommeil et se blottit d'avantage le visage dans l'oreiller. La jeune femme préféra ne pas insister et se lever à son tour. Sachant pertinemment que son époux était difficile à réveiller lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de rêves douloureux, elle se vêtit des vêtements qu'elle garderait pour la journée juste à quelques mètres de son corps endormi. En bonne et unique femme de maison, elle gagna la cuisine et entreprit de faire un petit-déjeuner. Sans qu'elle ne touche rien, l'auto-cuiseur se mit en route et une poêle s'installa sur le feu qui venait de naître. Elle monta à l'étage et fit coulisser la porte de la chambre.

**-Shun. Debout, allez.**

Un chat corrompu adulte releva la tête vers elle, soudainement interrompu dans son sommeil au pied du lit de l'enfant. Il se releva et passa devant la jeune femme pour rejoindre un endroit plus calme. Le petit garçon remua dans son lit faiblement avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux et sourire à sa mère.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Satoru mangeait tranquillement ses œufs brouillés à du riz collant. Il n'était pas très bavard ce matin, quelque peu songeur. Ses nuits étaient incomplètes depuis peu et cela se faisait ressentir sur sa motivation à aller travailler. Plus que de simples insomnies, son moral s'en retrouvait perturbé et cela le faisait atrocement souffrir de penser que sa vie de famille pourrait être gâché par un fantôme. Il n'osait pas parler de ce genre de chose à Saki... Il avait cette désagréable sensation d'être en rivalité avec sa propre femme à propos d'un homme appartenant au passé.

**-Repose toi si tu as encore mal dormi.**

Le jeune homme releva le regard vers sa compagne qui tenait leur enfant par la main. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le pas de la porte, ayant fini d'enfiler leurs chaussures pour pouvoir quitter la maison. Il avait beau garder toutes ses angoisses pour lui, Saki vivait sous le même toit, dormait dans le même lit et était loin d'être dupe. Satoru se contenta de répondre par un sourire paisible et leur fit un au revoir de la main. En même temps, l'un des chats de la maison vint se coucher à côté de lui.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Une fois sur la barque avec son petit garçon, Saki fit avancer celle ci par la force de son esprit, la dirigeant à travers les canaux qui serpentaient dans le village. La situation s'était améliorée, mais rien n'avait réellement changé au fond. La société était loin d'être parfaite, sans doute ne le serait-elle jamais... Distraitement, elle ramena son fils vers elle qui était occupé à compter les poissons, le sachant capable de passer par-dessus bord sans même s'en rendre compte. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à réaliser que Shun était le fruit de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Satoru. Ce dernier ressemblait à son père à l'âge où elle l'avait connu, à quelques années près. Elle ignorait si elle souhaitait la même vie qu'elle avait eu à son enfant, beaucoup de joie, mais tellement d'épreuve et de perte. Non, en dépit de sa fin heureuse, Saki ne considérait pas son ancienne vie comme plaisante à vivre malgré des moments tout simplement inoubliables.

Depuis ce certain festival, le village avait été reconstruit, très rapidement d'ailleurs. L'horreur avait déjà rejoint les livres que l'on faisait apprendre aux enfants pour les éduquer par la peur que cela ne se reproduise. L'école de l'Harmonie avait retrouvé sa gloire d'antan, rien n'avait changé depuis le temps où Saki y avait passé les premières années de sa vie, on aurait simplement dit que la façade avait été repeinte. Sortant de ses rêveries, la jeune mère accosta la barque et regagna la terre en même temps que son garçon qui s'avançait déjà vers l'école. Elle le suivit sans pour autant lui courir après, se stoppant avant le portail de l'école. Là, Shun se retourna vers elle pour lui faire un au revoir énergique, que sa mère lui rendit en souriant. La silhouette du petit garçon lui tourna le dos et pris un tournant pour disparaître dans la cours intérieure, laissant place à une ombre beaucoup plus imposante. Saki se figea, perdant aussitôt son sourire alors que sa pupille s'amincissait. Son souffle se bloqua tandis que le temps semblait soudainement ralenti. Était-elle encore en train d'avoir une hallucination ?

Finissant par la remarquer, l'homme encra son regard émeraude dans celui de Saki, calmement. Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. Il devait y avoir quinze bons mètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, chacun de chaque côté du portail d'entrée. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, les bruits alentours n'étaient plus que de très lointains échos. Et c'est le plus naturellement du monde, que Shun lui adressa un sourire.


End file.
